


Nighthunters: Two Eclipses

by starian_nightzz



Series: Nighthunters [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angry Kuroko, BAMF Kuroko, Best friends Haizaki and Ogiwara, Deaths, Evil Generation of Miracles, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Good Bokushi, Nice Haizaki, Twins Akashi, major character deaths, war and politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: AU Universe. A rash decision made by a king altered the very fate of an entire country.Kuroko Tamaki has been angry for a long time—being made to protect someone whom she didn’t want to; and having to pretend that the person whom she wants to protect doesn’t exist. And then, everything went spiralling into Hell when civil war erupted in the Teiko Kingdom—a war begun by the very person whom she wanted to protect.It was then when they learnt the horrible truth of the country, and all of them are soon pulled into a web of mystery, lies and deceit.Fem!Kuroko. Evil!GoM. Nice!Haizaki. BFF!Takao and Ogiwara.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Nighthunters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566188
Kudos: 14





	Nighthunters: Two Eclipses

**Author's Note:**

> The revamped edition of Nighthunters. This version is going to be longer than the original version, and will be told from several characters’ point of views instead of the original that is mainly told from Tamaki’s point of view. It will also be split into different arcs, and the civil war arc will definitely be very different from the original (I’ve been watching too much Game of Thrones and Witcher) 
> 
> As far as pairings goes, as this entire story is going to revolving around war and politics, any pairings will have to be squinted to even see it. The original story has the pairing of Midorima and female Kuroko. But the main pairing in this version is going to be different. You’ll soon see what I mean.

**The Beginning I: Seiki**

_{3 years old}_

Kuroko Tamaki was three years old when she had met Seiki for the first time.

It was also the first time that her father, the Captain of the Royal Guard, had brought her to the Red Palace of the Teiko Kingdom to meet her cousins—the princes of the country; a fact known to very few, as the Kuroko Clan had been the guardians and swords of the royal family for generations.

In fact, even fewer knew that the current Queen is actually the younger sister of the current Kuroko Head; and had originally been the bodyguard of the current king back when he was the Crown Prince. Most of the country has assumed that the Queen had been a noblewoman—which isn't exactly untrue, as the Kuroko Family had made up one of the Ten Master Clans of the country. It is just that it is never mentioned that the Queen had came from the family that served as guardians to the royal family.

It was a servant that had showed Kuroko Takeru and his daughter to the playroom where the twin princes were in; with the Kuroko Head promising his daughter to come back for her, and making Tamaki promise to play nice.

It was the first time the small teal head had met her immediate cousins.

They were twins; thus, it is obvious that they were identical; with the same bright red hair. There is only one physical difference between the two.

The older twin had heterochromia eyes—one red eye and one golden eye. Whilst the younger twin had identical ruby red eyes.

And while the younger twin was amusing himself with playing with a stack of wooden blocks in the corner, losing interest in Tamaki not even ten seconds after her appearance; the older twin was reading a book that seemed to be too advanced for his age.

Both twins have looked up when Kuroko Takeru had entered the playroom with his daughter. And whilst the younger twin had looked away immediately; it is the older twin that had remained staring at Kuroko Tamaki even when her father had left with the servant; a curious expression on his young face with intelligent looking eyes fixated on his cousin.

His lips then quirked into a mischievous smile as he stared at his cousin, closing his book with a light snap—with this action startling his twin. He then toddled over unsteadily on unsteady feet.

"…Hello."

That was Kuroko Tamaki's first meeting with Akashi Seiki.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_{Seven years old}_

" _Dost thou hear? Since my dear soul was mistress of her choice,"_ Tamaki read from the thick leather-bound book resting in her lap that seems more appropriate for a teenager than for a seven-year-old.

She is currently in the reading room of the Red Palace, being seated on the large windowsill next to the Crown Prince who is also peering over her shoulder to read the elegant script on the parchment pages.

" _And could of men distinguish her election. Hath seal'd thee for herself, for thou hast been,"_ Seiki finished the phrase, a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

Tamaki gave back a small smile.

It has been five years since her first introduction to the two princes of the kingdom as well as the king and queen, and her presence at the palace had been a common sight by now; having often came by for play dates.

Though Tamaki had often tried to split her time evenly between her two cousins, she can't deny that she preferred spending time with Seiki who is the first child her age that she knew outside of her family that could keep up with her intellect.

She has no issues with her other cousin. It is just that she preferred spending time with Seiki more, and can't understand why he has such problems with his own immediate family—even the king and queen.

"Where's Sei-chan?" Tamaki asked Seiki, having not seen her other cousin since she had entered the palace.

Seiki said nothing for several moments, pretending to busy himself with reading the words visible on the pages of the book in Tamaki's lap. Finally, he sighed. "Hiding from me," he admitted, sounding sad.

Tamaki sighed, "Oh, Seiki…"

"He hates me," Seiki admitted.

"He doesn't."

"He fears me."

"Er… Well… I can't deny that."

"He's not the only one." Seiki said, looking upset at the thought that his own twin brother fears him. "My parents too. The king will probably order my death by now if it wasn't for your father."

"I won't let him." Tamaki said immediately.

"You can't stop him if he really wanted me dead." Seiki said patiently, speaking like he's talking about the weather, and not that his own father wanted him dead. "He's the _king._ Face it. You're the only one that doesn't fear me that I know of. You and your father."

Tamaki said nothing for a long time. In a way, she can understand Seiki better than most people since she was in as much the same position that he is. But with _her_ position, it actually helps; given that she's to be the guardian of the next king. Furthermore, her clan has a history of churning out geniuses or highly intelligent children. Honestly, with how the Queen had been a Kuroko once before, they shouldn't really be surprised that the Crown Prince is the way he is.

It is just his Kuroko genes shining through.

"You're just smarter than most kids our age." Tamaki said at last. "And you scheme." Seiki tried to hide a grin. "I told you not to show your intelligence too much. It tends to make people uncomfortable—something I found out the hard way. Seeing a child act like an adult… My dad is right when he says that we both have old souls."

" _You_ don't seem to have a problem with your family and clan." Seiki pointed out. It isn't the first time that he wished that he is born as a Kuroko instead of a prince.

Tamaki shrugged. "It's common for my clan," she explained. She was taught all that she could about the duties of a guardian alongside her Heir studies since she was five years old alongside combat as is tradition for the Guardian Clan. "Besides, we're assassins and intelligence agents, remember? Outside of acting as guardians for the royal family. We're taught to blend in." Tamaki fell silent for several moments, looking out of the window behind her and down at the Royal City. "I heard about it from my father. They have to make the public announcement about the Crown Prince soon."

Both children fell silent.

It is a tradition in the Teiko Kingdom for a public announcement to be made when the Crown Prince—the next king, reaches a certain age, instead of after their birth so as to prevent assassinations. And also because young children, especially babies, have a low chance of survival—as it is easier for them to fall sick and catch diseases. It is why children are cherished so much.

"Then we'll soon know my fate." Seiki gave a small smile.

"I won't let them kill you." Tamaki said fiercely; a rare fire burning in her eyes that it takes Seiki back for a moment. "I'll take you and run away if I have to."

" _You_ have a _duty."_ Seiki emphasised on the words.

"My _duty_ is to protect _you."_ Tamaki shot back.

" _If_ I'm still the legal Crown Prince." Seiki pointed out, and Tamaki reeled back like she's just been slapped.

"T-They won't." Tamaki said, unsure of herself for a moment. "You're the first born. First borns get everything, regardless of gender. It's been that way for generations."

"But they're the King and Queen of the country." Seiki said, looking tired. "They can decide my fate. They can even change that 'tradition' if they want to."

"Seiki…"

"I wish I wasn't born a prince." Seiki whispered.

Tamaki sighed, slumping against Seiki's side. _So do I,_ she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_{Ten years old}_

Tamaki is angry.

She had never felt so angry before.

And considering the person that she is furious with is the _king_ of the country, it makes it even more surprising; given that she had learned to control her emotions from a young age due to her training.

"You're angry." A cool voice spoke from behind her, and the teal head turned to see a tall boy with unusual silver hair and gray eyes behind her. He is obviously a good few years older than her, and had a pair of twin blades strapped by his sides.

"I am."

Mayuzumi Chihiro gazed at the Kuroko Heiress; and someday, his Clan Head.

"…I am too," he admitted.

He is one of the few that were called into the closed door meeting called by the Kuroko Clan Head only to be informed of the decision that the king had made about his 'official heir', and that his first-born is to be imprisoned for life for something that is not his fault. In fact, it'd taken Kuroko Takeru everything he could to convince the king not to murder his own son, which had actually been the initial plan. And honestly, that is the first time that Mayuzumi had seen the adults of the clan so enraged, particularly the clan head.

In fact, even as Mayuzumi stared at the back of the heiress, he had a feeling that she is angry not because of this rash decision made by the king. This whole anger and resentment probably is more personal than anything.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." Kuroko Takeru apologised to Seiki even as he led the redhead into the luxurious looking villa located on the outskirts and borders of the northern region of the kingdom.

Rakuzan Villa is one of the holiday villas belonging to the royal family which existence is known to very few, also being located far from any establishments and being surrounded by mountains and the sea—hence being the perfect place to imprison the _true_ Crown Prince without anyone knowing of his existence.

Honestly, even as Mayuzumi thought about it, it makes his blood boil at the injustice of it all, and he could understand why the clan heiress is furious.

"It's not your fault." Seiki told Kuroko Takeru solemnly. None in this room were fooled however; they could see the simmering rage behind those red and golden orbs.

Kuroko Takeru sighed, straightening to his full height and smoothing out the wrinkles in his black and silver Royal Guard uniform. He turned towards Mayuzumi Chihiro and Shirogane Eiji—with the latter being a seasoned soldier probably just a couple of years older than Takeru.

"You both know your duties here?"

"I do." Shirogane nodded. "I'm to watch over this place and ensure that no one gets near." He looked at Mayuzumi next to him before flickering his gaze back to Takeru. "I know that you're not doubting my ability as a soldier, but why is one of your clansman assigned as his permanent personal guard? And it's not under royal decree, I'm guessing."

"No, it's my decision as clan head in our position as the guardians of the royal family." Kuroko Takeru stated. There was a look of cold steel visible in those blue eyes that told everyone present that if Kuroko Takeru had it _his_ way, he would have turned his blade onto the man who had forced his hand. "And he might be the king, but he cannot control what I order my clan to do, and how I run it." He looked at Mayuzumi. "You will be assigned as his personal guard here permanently. Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?"

Mayuzumi sighed. "I do," he said with a nod of his head. "I am to have no contact with anyone outside of yourself and your heir, and is to guard the prince with my life if necessary."

Tamaki looked from her father to Mayuzumi whom she knew is from the branch family of her clan. A distant relation maybe, but still related to her.

"I don't understand," she said, and all heads swivelled towards her. "I was originally meant to be Seiki's guard. Why can't it be _me?"_

"You're with the main family, Tamaki-sama." Mayuzumi answered before anyone else could. "I'm just someone from the branch family. No one will notice if I disappear; and if they do, they'll just assume that I'm killed on a mission. Such are the fates of those that are the Shadows of Teiko."

Tamaki still looked furious, and she bit on her lip like she's trying to stop herself from saying something. Finally, something in her gave up, and her shoulders slumped.

"…Protect him in my place. Make sure no harm comes to him."

"With my life, Tamaki-sama." Mayuzumi swore.

Kuroko Takeru sighed, not liking to see his daughter so angry and helpless. But outside of defying his king's orders and maybe sending his daughter and the prince to another country, he could do nothing.

And the king isn't stupid. There is a reason why Shirogane is the one selected to be Seiki's caretaker. The man is with the Royal Guard, just like Takeru; and he is loyal to the royal family. If Takeru does anything to defy his orders, his entire clan would likely be punished and executed alongside him.

"All right, we should go." Takeru said at last. "Tamaki, come on."

Tamaki looked very reluctant. She turned towards Seiki who gave her a small smile. And then, much to his surprise, she threw herself on him, hugging him around the neck; having had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his height.

"Tamaki…"

"I'll get you out of here, I promise." Tamaki's voice sounded muffled. "No matter what."

"Don't—"

"Don't try to stop me. It won't work." Tamaki said fiercely; her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'll find a way to get you out."

Takeru looked very reluctant to separate the two children. "Tamaki, we have to go."

Tamaki peeled herself away from Seiki before nodding reluctantly. She gave a small smile at Seiki. "Seiki… It's been an honour to serve you." She gave the traditional salute; with her right arm crossed over her chest.

Seiki nodded. "The honour is all mine," he answered, relieved that his voice didn't crack as he did so. "I thank you for your service. Your place now…is at my brother's side."

Takeru took his daughter's hand before leading her out of the villa. All the while, the teal head kept looking back behind her at Seiki even when she could see him no longer.

' _You don't understand.'_ Tamaki thought to herself even as she got onto her own horse that is waiting patiently outside for her beside her father's horse. _**'You're**_ _the one I want to serve.'_

"Chin up, daughter." Takeru said quietly even as their horses galloped along the pathway that they took to get to Rakuzan Villa. "It's out of my hands, yes. And I'm under orders to not let anyone else know about the prince. But you aren't with the military yet. You are under no obligation to follow the king's orders at the moment." He gave his daughter a smile, knowing that brilliant mind is working overtime to work around the king's orders. "You have time to figure out a way to free him. And the best way to do that…"

"Is to attend the military Academy." Tamaki finished his sentence. "I know that."

"Maybe you can do what I can't." Takeru admitted. "You come the closest to ever understanding that child."

It was the closest thing to a heart-to-heart talk that Tamaki ever had with her father who had been an awkward man. Oh, he tried his best to raise Tamaki right, especially after her mother's death when she was a baby. And Tamaki knew that her father cared for her, but with his position, it is difficult for him to show affection.

Most of her interactions with her father had been in the position as clan head or even as her trainer in the combat arts and military tactics. Things that will prove useful to her in her future role.

It was the last cherished memory that Tamaki ever has of her father; for not long after, war broke out between Teiko and the Kamata West Kingdom; a war that took the lives of half of her clansmen, her father, and a good chunk of the kingdom's militia, alongside the current reigning king and queen.

And it was another five years before Tamaki even had the chance to see Seiki again.

**Author's Note:**

> How is this for a revamped version? This story, as mentioned, will be told from several characters’ points of view, so that you’ll understand the story better. And yes, Seiki is going to be portrayed in a better light as compared to the original version.
> 
> I hope that you like this story and chapter; and please do drop a comment or kudos! Comments gives me life!


End file.
